Growing Up River
by loves-labors-won
Summary: This is a kind of an AU story. It will be a series of one-shot about River's "Firsts" based on the premise that River grew up on the TARDIS with Amy, Rory, and The Doctor. ABANDONED.
1. Chapter 1

_This is the first of a collection of one-shots that I plan to do. They are all going to be about "firsts" for Melody Pond. Starting as a baby and working my way though her growing up. This is my way of having my tidy happy ending for our favorite time travelers that I know Moffat wouldn't do._ _Please R&R. Hope you enjoy! _

**I do not own anything. All characters belong to the creators of Doctor Who. **

Melody's Lullaby

An ear-piercing cry came from the cradle a few feet away from the Doctor. The Doctor was standing near the door of the nursery, looking as if he was holding up the wall. Amy was at the foot of the cradle making what seemed like the 50th funny face, while Rory sat, looking exhausted, in the rocking chair that was placed in the corner of the room.

"I think she's reached as even higher octave," Rory moaned.

"I told you she has gas pains," The Doctor almost whined, "You still don't listen to me when I tell you that I speak baby, but I do."

"Doctor I've tried everything," Amy shouted over the cries.

"Rub her stomach," he ordered.

"I did," she replied shouting again.

"Give her to me," he said at wits end with both of these sleep deprived new parents.

"Last time you held her you almost dropped her," she said eying him warily.

"We were about to enter methodological space, If I didn't run to fix the TARDIS we would have flown into a gamma-ray," he said in the tone of voice that he uses when he's annoyed with the fact that he has to explain something.

"Just give her to him, what's the worst that could happen," Rory said, desperately.

"Ok," Amy huffed. Amy picked the baby up out of the cradle trying not to position the wailing baby too close to either of her ears. She walked the baby over to The Doctor and gently placed her in his arms.

"Come on River, stop this fusing about," he said to the baby, not in baby talk but as if he was talking to someone who fully understood. Then he started rubbing small, gentle circles on the baby's stomach. After several minutes of stomach rubbing he started to quietly sing. It was a song in an unfamiliar language, alien for sure, but the melody was soft and gentle. He was an average singer, but the sincerity of his performance made it hard not to get wrapped up in it. It wasn't until the song ended that the others realized that the crying stopped.

After examining her face for a moment he whispered, "she's asleep." He walked over to crib and placed her into it trying not to disturb her. Soon after that all three of them headed to the control room.

Amy and Rory sat next to each other on the chair in the control room. The Doctor just stood in front the controls, staring at his beautiful machine. Both Amy and Rory were tired but to the point where they would have to rest before they could sleep. No one said anything, the parents just looked at The Doctor with admiration as they all enjoyed the silence. Soon the tired parents went to bed. The Doctor tinkered with the TARDIS for an hour and then he went to bed too.

The next morning the couple walked into the kitchen to find The Doctor eating banana pancakes. There were some left for them in the pan that Rory served to Amy and himself.

"Did you hear Melody cry last night?" Amy asked breaking the silence.

"No," Rory replied, "I figured you got up."

"I didn't get up during the night," she said perplexed, "Did you Doctor?"

"No, I'm a light sleeper and I heard no crying last night," The Doctor said matter-of-factly.

"You know what this means," Amy said smiling.

"What," said Rory dumbly.

"Our daughter slept through the night for the first time," Amy squeaked.

"Wow, Doctor. That must have been some song," said Rory.


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I am abandoning this story. I am still keeping the first chapter up because it can stand alone as a one-shot and because I am happy with the way it came out. I have lost motivation and inspiration for this story so I've decided to focus my creative energy on other projects. I am sorry to anyone who was waiting for another chapter of this story. Hope you all understand and enjoy stories I post in the future.


End file.
